Of Dreams and Memories
by Jaclyn May
Summary: Eijirou felt his blood run ice cold. He'd expected it to be bad, but not this bad... Ever since they were kids, Akari and Eijirou had been inseparable. When they're both accepted into UA, everything changes. Between exams, relationships and hero training, life is already hectic. Add in some prophetic death dreams and a mysterious girl, and everything threatens to crumble...
1. Prologue

**Of Dreams and Memories**

**Prologue**

_Fire and debris littered the cityscape as the screaming of trapped civilians rang in Eijirou's ears. He shook his head to centre himself again, the ringing from the explosion still loud in his left ear. He had lost sight of most of his friends early on in the fight, but he also knew they could handle themselves. The smoke that now clung heavily in the air was a result of Bakugou firing off an AP shot at one of the villains they had been fighting. What none of them had expected was for it to be deflected, and the full force of the blast to come hurtling back towards them. _

"_Akari!" Eijirou scrambled to his feet, ignoring the bite of rubble against his skin as it reverted back to its natural state. His sister had moved faster than he'd ever seen to throw up a shield between them and Bakugou's explosion, but she was tired and the blast had shattered it and sent the two of them flying. He knew the damage would've been worse without her acting, but he could see the burn that ran along her forearm, having melted away her armour like it was nothing. _

_A blaze of blue fire came hurtling at them before he could reach his twin. Bracing himself, Eijirou paused when the flame never hit, looking up to see a thin translucent pink shield had fallen over their area. At least he knew Akari was conscious if she was able to summon another shield. He continued to climb over the rubble to get to his twin, glancing to his right to see Todoroki pushing himself to his feet while Bakugou went at Dabi again. At least the distraction would give him a chance to see how Akari was fairing. He felt himself slip slightly, an icy hand gripping his arm to help him balance. He didn't even have to look to know it was Todoroki, the two of them scrambling down the mound of rubble to where Akari was laying. The moment he caught sight of her, Eijirou felt his blood run ice cold. He'd expected it to be bad, but not this bad. _

_Blood had pooled beside Akari where the thin metal pipe had punctured her side. The burn on her arm was dark and he could see where the skin had begun to blister, from her elbow down to her oddly bent wrist. She was lying on her back, staring at the sky as her body convulsed violently as she coughed, blood filling her mouth. Eijirou felt guilt and anger and panic rush through him all at once. If only he'd been fast enough to move out of the way of the blast, she wouldn't have had to make herself vulnerable to save him. His shook his head as he followed Todoroki, who was now kneeling by her side, his hands roaming over her injuries to assess the damage. Even Eijirou could see the colour drain from his face and his eyes fill with worry. Todoroki may have been brilliant at keeping a neutral expression, but Akari had a habit of coaxing emotional reactions from him. _

"_We need to move the pole. Kirishima, can you pull it out?" Todoroki's question brought Eijirou out of his panicked state for a moment as he nodded, gripping the pole and using his quirk for the added strength he needed to pull it free from his sister's side. The yell of pain she let out made his heart stop for a moment as he threw it to the side, moving to support her head in his lap. _

"_We have to stop the bleeding." It was an obvious statement, and Todoroki was already moving to seal the wound with ice as he stroked his siste'rs hair. _

_Akari shook her head, gripping Todoroki's wrist with her uninjured hand. "It's not worth it..." _

"_It'll be fine, I can stop the bleeding and then we can get you some proper medical attention." Todoroki told her, his tone leaving now room for arguments. _

"_I've already... lost too much... blood." Akari rasped out in between coughs, her chest painfully constricting. _

"_We have to try." Eijirou insisted, stroking her hair back from her face and examining the burn she had on her forearm. The flesh was mangled and he had no doubt it was going to scar._

_Akari smiled up at him tightly, gripping his hand as firmly as she could. "There are others out there you can still save."_

"_We're not leaving without you." Todoroki insisted, cupping her cheek gently and forcing her to look at him. "I can't leave you." _

_Eijirou and Todoroki both tensed as she coughed again, blood splattering out of her mouth. They moved her so she was on her side, able to spit out what had pooled in her mouth. It was a stark contrast to the grey cement underneath them. "I'll go find help. Just keep her awake, Todoroki."_

"_Hurry back." Todoroki nodded and Akari watched as her brother pushed himself to his feet, taking off towards where other heroes were taking civilians. It was the best place for him to find help, although he didn't want to leave her side. _

"_Shouto..." Akari winced as pain shot through her side as she moved her hand to rest it against his face, her thumb brushing over the rough edge of his scar. _

_He reached up to grab her hand, lacing her fingers with his as he kept using his ice to try and stop her wound from bleeding. "Just breathe and focus on staying conscious. Kirishima will be back with help soon." _

"_Shouto, stop. It's okay. I can't feel anything." She smiled softly, her eyelids beginning to flutter as she felt the fatigue replace the pain that had been coursing through her body. "I'm just... exhausted."_

"_Don't you dare close your eyes." He shook her shoulders, forcing her to open her eyes again, her red ones boring into his heterochromatic ones. "I can't lose you. I..."_

"_You'll be okay. You always were... the strong one." Akari nestled her face against his shoulder as he held her to him. "I... love you." _

"_I love you too, Akari." He muttered against her hair, pressing a gentle but long kiss to the top of her head. _

Sakura jolted awake, her chest constricting painfully as she gasped for air. She hated when her visions disturbed her sleep. It was when they were most powerful, as she wasn't consciously able to control them. She must've made some kind of sudden noise because moments after she woke a pair of strong arms were gripping her shoulders. Her eyes were still blurry but eventually focused on the patchwork face in front of her. It was always Dabi who checked on her after a vision, she doubted that would ever change.

"What was it about this time?" He didn't even have to guess what had awoken her so suddenly.

"I watched a hero die... I don't understand why it's important. I keep seeing her face." Sakura sighed. She'd had visions of the girl before, but she couldn't place where she'd met her before. Her Quirk only allowed her to see visions of people she had touched. "It just doesn't make sense. You were there too in the fight. A few years older, though."

"I wouldn't worry about the girl. If she's a hero, she's not important to us." Dabi shrugged as he sat on the bed beside her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his chest.

Sakura ran a hand through her sweaty hair before burying her face in his shoulder. "I need to find out who she is."

"That's a tomorrow problem. I need sleep." He informed her, stifling a yawn as he sunk back into the mattress happily. "And so do you."

"Yeah, I know." Sakura mumbled as she curled up on her side, lacing her fingers with his as he draped an arm over her waist. She was going to savour the affection, because he sure as hell wouldn't be as cuddly in the morning.


	2. Akari Kirishima

**Chapter 1**

**Akari Kirishima **

_The first time Akari's quirk manifested she was five. Two years behind her twin, leaving her parents to wonder if she was ever going to develop one. Eijirou worked hard to try and comfort his sister, not wanting her to feel like she was the odd one out among the kids. It was a shock to them all when it did appear, although her parents were beyond thankful. They had been heading home from a day out at the park when a car had collided with the front of theirs, sending them spinning. It had all happened in a flash, with the car spinning towards a pole. Everyone had braced themselves for an impact, however it never came. A wall of translucent pink appeared on the left side of the car, between it and the pole. The wall seemed to have cracked like glass, but the car remained undamaged aside from the initial impact. Eijirou and Akari's parents had looked back to see their daughters hand flung against the glass, her palm glowing softly. _

_Their parents had ushered them out of the car to check for injury as the two twins cling to each other out of shock. It wasn't until they were safe and home later that evening that the emergence of her quirk had been brought up. Eijirou had been ecstatic that his sister had a quirk, and Akari's parents were thankful that both their children were unharmed. They'd be allowed extra dessert that night, and the two twins had slept in the same bed, both still shaken from the events of the day. It wasn't the first time they had protected each other, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last. _

~*0*~

"STOP USING ALL OF MY HAIR PRODUCTS!"

Akari stormed down to her brother's room, hammering on the door. She knew he was no doubt cowering behind it, not that hitting him did anything. If anything, it hurt her more than it hurt him when he used his Quirk against her. It was their first day of U.A. High, and she knew he had no doubt spiked his bright red hair within an inch of its life, but she needed some gel to tame her unruly fringe. Otherwise it would get in her eyes rather than sitting to the side like it was supposed to. She gave up on the anger she felt towards her brother and made her way back to the bathroom, using what little hair spray she had to attempt to tame her hair.

Once she had tamed her hair she fixed her uniform before checking herself out in the mirror. Her and her brother worked hard together to maintain their physical forms, so her curves weren't as soft as some of the other girls she'd seen in the entrance exam. It made her somewhat self conscious, but her quirk required physical and mental strength. She fixed her skirt once more before walking out of her room, colliding with her brother as she did. Before he could react she landed a solid punch to his arm, which he knew was for the hair product situation.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm as he followed her into the kitchen.

"You deserved it." She smirked as she grabbed an apple, plopping down at their kitchen table as their mother bustled about in the kitchen.

Eijirou grumbled as he sat across from his twin, immediately shovelling down the food that was put in front of him. "I ran out of my hair products and I need it to look good for the first day."

Akari rolled her eyes at her twins comment, choosing to ignore him as she helped their mother clean up from breakfast. She grabbed her phone as it buzzed, checking to see who was messaging her at this time. Most of her friends were still asleep until the absolute last minute. She smiled at her friends wishing her well, snapping a quick selfie of her in her uniform before hitting send to their group chat. Eiji grabbed her phone before she could lock it, sending a photo of himself to her group chat before she could stop him, earning a swat to the back of the head.

"Stop being a pain!" Akari snapped at him, much to the amusement of their mother. The twins often had chaotic moments like the one she was watching, but their fights were never genuine. Ever since they were little they had been inseparable.

"Aw, come on, you love me." Eiji grinned at her, grabbing his bag as he waited for her by the door. "Besides, your friends are kinda cute."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." She mumbled as she grabbed her own bag.

"Alright, you two. I want to get a photo before you head to school." Their mother told them, not that it took much for her to get them to agree to it. She snapped the picture of her two children smiling ecstatically at the camera. "Have a good day. And behave!"

Akari whipped out her own phone before her and her brother snapped a selfie together, posting it to her social media before they said their last goodbyes and ran out the door. They were ready to begin the first day of their lives training to be heroes.

**~*0*~**

"I can't believe we are actually here! Kari we did it!" Eijirou exclaimed as he stood in front of the U.A. gates beside his sister. They were finally going to learn how to become heroes, and hopefully one day become top level pro heroes.

Akari rolled her eyes at her twin, nudging him to hurry. "Let's not be late on our first day, then."

"I wonder what our classmates quirks are going to be like." Eiji mused as he fell into step beside Akari, flicking a stray piece of hair from his eyes.

"Hopefully something more offensive than mine. I'd like to actually be able to fight against someone who doesn't have a defensive quirk." Akari babbled away as they walked through the gates, a grin plastered to her face as she thought about all the new people they were going to meet and challenges they would face

Akari had always been the more outgoing of the two, and Eiji had envied her for it at times. She found it easy to make friends, and had become a natural socialiser, something he just had never been able to do. Akari had always been in the spotlight, so when they'd been accepted into U.A. and he had confided in her that he wanted to change, to become a hero that others could look up to, she had helped him.

Eijirou glanced at his sister as she stopped walking for a moment, and he could see the look of insecurity flash across her face momentarily. "We're going to do great."

"I know." She agreed after a moment, forcing a bright smile onto her face as they continued to their classroom. Neither of them knew what to expect, and Akari couldn't help the niggling feeling in the back of her mind that she wasn't good enough. 'I wonder what our teacher will be like."

"Hopefully we get someone who is nice, while also pushing us to our limits." He mused as he ran a hand through his spiked hair.

'I suppose we are going to find out soon enough." She grinned, flouncing through the halls and into the classroom. Introductions were going to be hell, but Akari was interested in making new friends and seeing their Quirks. "Just remember to be nice.'

"Hey! I'm always nice!"

**A/N Thanks for all the positive feedback so far! I know this is short and sweet. I don't feel I need to make this introductory chapter too long! Can't wait to see what you think!**


	3. Sakura

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura **

_Blood. It was a familiar scent to Sakura, and one she picked up on almost immediately. She rubbed her tired eyes as she wandered out of the small corner of the house she occupied. It wasn't uncommon for her to find her older brother standing over someone, a long blade protruding from his forearm. It was an interesting quirk, having the ability to morph his hands into blades, and it was one he had used to become a vicious villain. He didn't care who he hurt, as long as he got his pay at the end of the day. She had seen the faces of everyone he killed through her own quirk, and she was never fast enough to save them. _

_Once upon a time she'd dreamed of being a hero. Her quirk could help her save people, she only needed to get a glimpse at another hero's future to see if they succeeded in saving someone, and help them if they didn't. Her foresight was tricky at times, and most powerful when she was asleep. The future was subjective, and she would still wince thinking about the times her brother would cut her when she was wrong. Scars littered her body from it, a constant reminder that she was a failure. _

_She ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her, sprinting out into the street. She only managed to get a few metres before she could see her brother chasing after her. He was older and faster, and she knew she didn't have long before he would catch up to her. The punishment for running from him was always harsh, and she hoped that one day she would be fast enough to get away from him for good. She rounded another corner in the hopes of losing him, cannoning into another figure and sending the two of them to the ground. _

"_Are you okay?" Sakura looked to the dark-haired girl who had fallen beside her, her hands glowing a soft pink as a bubble surrounded the two of them. "I'm sorry for using my quirk, I didn't mean to. I just didn't want either of us getting scrapes." _

_Sakura blinked as she watched the bubble disappear, suddenly aware of the hard-concrete biting into the backs of her legs. "It's okay. I'm sorry I ran into you."_

"_No one was hurt so it's okay!" The other girl happily told her, offering a hand as she helped her to her feet. "Just try not to run into anyone else!" _

"_I'll try." Sakura assured her with a small smile before watching the other girl run back to who she assumed was her brother and parents. She watched them leave, feeling her own brother's harsh grip on her wrist, wishing that for once she could know what a normal family was like._

"You're doing it again." Sakura blinked when she heard the gruff male voice from behind her. She'd thought he was still asleep. When did he wake up? When had his light snoring stopped?

She let out a long sigh before shifting onto her back, pushing her turquoise hair from her face. "I'm not doing anything."

Dabi rolled his eyes at her comment as he pushed himself to a sitting position, stretching his arms out as his body began to wake up. "You're thinking about your brother."

"I still don't understand how you can read my mind like that." She huffed, pushing herself to her feet and tugging one of his shirts on. She tugged her hair over her shoulder before making her way into the kitchen. It was early enough in the morning that she'd get some peace and quiet in the kitchen before Toga would be up and annoying her.

Sakura began to make herself some tea, letting her mind wander about what she was going to do for the day. It didn't take long for her to hear the soft footsteps of her boyfriend as she finished making her tea. Inhaling the scent of jasmine before taking a sip, looking over her shoulder to see Dabi leaning in the doorway. He watched her for a moment before heading for the fridge, looking for something to snack on.

Turning back to the sink, Sakura couldn't help but jump as she felt a warm pair of hands on her hips. "You need to relax. Getting up at 2 in the morning all the time isn't healthy."

'You could stay in bed." She rolled her eyes as she finished her tea, putting the mug in the sink.

Dabi chuckled, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. She enjoyed this side of him, the softer side. He was still quite rough around the edges, but when they were alone he was more open with her, even if it was purely physical affection. "I sleep better with you there."

"I can't stop thinking about him." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and she felt Dabi tense behind her. He'd been the one to kill her brother, and it was something she would never resent him for. If it wasn't for his actions, she would've bled out in the alley way he had found her in. "I don't know why. It's like the girl I keep seeing. It has to be connected somehow."

"Neither of them are of any concern. One of them is dead, and one of them will be dead at some point in the future. Besides, the girl wants to be a hero. It'll be one less hero to worry about when she's gone." Dabi sighed heavily, his hot breath ghosting across her neck and sending a shiver down her spine.

Sakura shrugged him off, making her way back down to their room and crawling back into the bed. The two of them discussing this further was just going to result in an argument. "I know."

Dabi flopped down beside her, throwing an arm over her waist as he buried his head back in the pillow. "Look, if it means that much to you, we can try and figure out who this girl is."

"I just want to know where I've met her before." Sakura sighed heavily, snuggling into his side as his grip tightened. "Sorry for waking you."

"I'm used to it. Now shut up and go to sleep." He grumbled, his soft snoring starting not long after his words. Sakura shook her head before sinking herself further into the bed, her mind racing with thoughts that were better left alone than her trying to tackle them in the early morning hours. They were a tomorrow problem now.

**A/N Well this is rare for me! I'm actually still writing this! Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews! I'd love to hear more of what you think , so make sure to review if you are enjoying the story! The action will get more intense soon :D **


	4. New Friends and New Challenges

**Chapter 3**

**New Friends and New Challenges**

It had been a grand total of thirty minutes and Akari had already decided she didn't like Bakugou. Nor was she going to put up with any of the assholes bullshit. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest as their teacher Mr. Aizawa explained the tests they were going to be undergoing. The whole class was in an uproar the minute that he said whoever finished last would be going home. Akari was fairly certain she'd be fine, having placed 11th in the entry exam, but she also didn't know the extent of her classmates quirks. She brushed her black hair from her eyes as she watched Bakugou launch the ball through the air. Sure, his quirk was impressive, but a rat had a more impressive personality than he did.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she shifted her feet, glancing sideways at her brother who was intently listening to Mr. Aizawa. She was keen to see how she would perform in each of the tests. She was limited in how she manipulated the kinetic energy around her. Forcefields weren't her only things she could create, she could also use it to boost her speed and absorb impacts, but there were limited before she would get fatigued. Her and Eijirou trained hard together, but never with their quirks. Sure this was going to be fun to see exactly what she could do when she applied herself, and she hoped her fitness regime would give her some kind of advantage.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Eijirou grinned at her, and she had no doubt he would in the strength exercises, but she had always been the fast one out of the two of them.

Akari laughed, winking at him. "If you can catch me first."

"Are you two always this competitive?" Akari glanced to her left at the blonde, Kaminari if she remembered correctly, as he spoke to them.

She nodded her head, smiling brightly. "Always. It's a twin thing."

While neither of them overly excelled at any of the physical tasks that Mr. Aizawa had given them, they definitely weren't sitting at the bottom of the class. The things she'd struggled with were her grip strength and the sit ups. Eijirou was definitely going to have fun torturing her with core workouts. She was slightly bitter when she looked up on the board to see she had fallen behind her brother, sitting in 10th place while he sat in 8th, but she supposed it was to be expected when he had a more physical based quirk than her. She may have been faster than him, and her cardio was definitely better, but she lacked overall physical strength. It just served to remind her that she was going to have to start doing more weights to gain some more muscle.

"I told you I'd kick your ass." Eiji nudged her lightly as they began their walk back to the change rooms. She felt sweaty and gross, but her muscles had been tested and the familiar burn made her feel great.

"Just gives me something to work on." She grinned, attempting to ruffle his red hair, which stayed almost completely in place due to the super glue like gel he had used. "I am kinda beat though."

"Yeah, who knew the first day was gonna be so intense. I can only imagine what the rest of the year is going to be like." Jirou commented from her other side. She'd teamed up with the other girl for the sit-ups, and found her to be quite fun. She could already tell they would become quick friends.

Akari blew a stray piece of hair from her eyes as her and Jirou headed into the change rooms. "I'm excited to see how far I can push myself, even if it does hurt."

"You seem to be pretty fit already." Jirou had seen how easily she'd handled the physical tasks compared to some.

"Yeah, Eiji and I train almost every day." It wasn't always what she wanted to do first thing in the morning, but she didn't hate it. Some days were just easier than others. She was thankful that her and her brother were able to motivate each other, it was definitely going to help with their hero training.

"It's pretty cool that you do that." Mina commented from where she was tugging her uniform back on.

"We'll all be training together now. We can get stronger together.' Akari assured them with a grin, earning shouts of agreement from the other girls. She was beginning to think she was going to love this school even more than she first thought.

**~*0*~**

The first thing Akari wanted to do when she got home was shower, then eat, then crawl into her bed and never leave. While it hadn't been overly hard, she was tired from their first day. She could only imagine what it would be like after a day of even more intensive training. She'd made some friends, and had also found she couldn't stand some of the people her brother had chosen to befriend. That was going to make for interesting weekends. Especially if Bakugou was around. There was just something about him that made her want to punch him, very hard, in the face.

"Man, I am so ready for food and sleep." Eiji grumbled beside her as they walked the last few steps to their front door. He let out a huff as he grabbed the key, shoving it in the lock and swinging the door open.

Both of them kicked their shoes off before walking in, and Akari didn't even think she could make it to the shower now that she was home. The thought of sleep was just too tempting. "It wasn't even that hard today, I'm just so exhausted."

"Don't forget we have that reading to do." Eiji reminded her as they rummaged through the kitchen, looking for something quick and easy they could snack on.

Akari groaned as she thought about their homework. Maybe she could shower and nap before dinner, then have enough energy to get through the work Mr. Aizawa had given them. "I'm gonna shower then nap."

"Hey, I thought we agreed I got to shower first." Eiji called after her as she made her way down the hall.

Akari glanced over her shoulder at him, poking her tongue out as she opened the door to the bathroom. "It's payback for you using all of my hair products."

She closed the door to the bathroom, tugging her hair from its ponytail before she turned the shower on. After fiddling with the temperature for a few moments she stepped under the water, relishing in the feeling of it scalding down her back. She could feel as all of her muscles relaxed under the hot water, steam fogging up the glass of the shower and the mirror. She knew she didn't have long before her brother would be banging on the door, demanding her to hurry up.

Reluctantly trudging out of the, Akari tugged her wet hair into a loose bun before wrapping herself in a towel and dragging herself to her room. She was looking forward to what else they would face throughout the year. It was refreshing to be able to use her quirk, but she also forgot how tired it made her. Tugging on some pyjamas, she flopped face first onto her bed. She would deal with her school work later. Right now she needed a nap.

**A/N OMG It's been so long since I've updated whoops! I have been a bit carried away with costuming and thus forgot my writing. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
